What Love Really Means
by Yo Fucking Suckers Im Senorita
Summary: Six one shots describing Love. Lets celebrate Love in the best way we can. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS. If you feel you'll hate this fic then Please don't read this fic, this is a request. Ships are: HP X HG, RW X HG, GW X HG, SS X HG, CD X HG, DM X HG, ASP X SHM, SOB X RL. . Written by Sb PotterHead budgie lover
1. Chapter 1: Love in Every Language (HPHG)

What Love Really Means

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Please don't hate me, I just wanted to say ''I love you'' to everyone through this. Please check out my Drarry fic 'Beauty and a Budgie'. If I did any mistake, then Please forgive me. I am absolutely Sorry for the inconvenience. Hope you will like it.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Harry has finally decided that he'll do it. He would confess to Hermione, today, right now. He entered the Library of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Harry noticed students were busy studying, and reading books. Harry saw Madam Pince checking on some students.

Harry spotted Hermione at the corner of the Library, reading a book on Boggart deeply.

Harry's heart was beating rapidly, but he has to. He took a heavy, deep breath.

''I love you, Hermione'' he cried.

The students gave him weird, uncanny glances. Madam Pince crossed her arms and darted him a glare.

Hermione blinked in surprise, and then blushed in embarrassment.

''I love you Hermione, it's embarrassing to confess like this but I don't care...I love you and I'll say it in Twenty One different languages.'' He shouted.

He continued '' Wo ài Ni, Te Amo, Mahal kita, Main Tumse Pyaar Karta Hoon, Ana uHibbuki, Eu Te amo, Ami Tomay Bhalobasi, Ya tebya lyublyu, Watashi wa anata wo aishiteimasu, Ich liebe Dich, Je t'aime, Aku cinta padamu, Seni seviyorum, Aku seneng kowe, Ek is lief vir jou, Anh yêu em, Naan unni kathilikaran, S' agapo, Mama Oyata Arderyi, Nēnu ninnu prēmistunnānu, Ani ohev otach.''

He opened his eyes; Madam Pince was now smiling at him instead of glaring and others were grinning at him and whistling at him. Everyone turned to Hermione.

She was frowning at first, and then her mouth curved into a smile.

''I love you too'' she replied.

Harry couldn't help himself, he walked towards her way and kissed her on the lips in front of everyone.

Everyone applauded and cheered.

 _And all was well._

* * *

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2: Love is Red (RWHG)

What Love Really Means

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Hermione and Ron in this fic. First Romione fic I am writing.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Hermione was dangling her feet in the warm water of the Great Lake. The Great Lake was really beautiful; it was surrounded by the hills and the forbidden forest. She could see the castle from the Hilltop and the smell of Pine trees…so tantalizing.

''Hermione''

Hermione glanced around, she noticed Ron. His face was completely red and he looked nervous too.

''What's up, Ron?'' Hermione asked while raising her left brow. She studied him curiously.

Ron bites his lips, puts his hands in his robes pocket.

''I want you to go out with me'' he said quietly. Hermione frowned, she looked at him in disbelief.

''Why?...Why me?'' Hermione questioned.

Ron remained quiet for a moment and then burst out suddenly. ''Because I love you.'' he confessed.

Hermione pressed her lips. She sighed and said ''I am sorry.''

Ron wrinkled his nose, and furrowed his brows.

''What? Why you don't want to go out with me? Mione, do you know, it took me seven damn years to say this to you, come on Hermione, give me a reason'' Ron shouted.

Hermione looked up at the bright sky. ''It's because I am Black and you're white'' she whispered.

Ron scowled at her.

There was a huge silence. No one spoke. All they could hear was the sound of cold wind shaking the leaves of the pine trees.

''Bloody Hell…Hermione, look skin color doesn't matters." He explained.

"It matters, do you ever imagined how ugly I feel? You never felt that, because you're not me."

"Hermione, you talk so dumb even though you're the brightest witch of our year. Hermione, I think your complexion's beautiful, at least it's better than us Weasley's "weird" complexion. And besides, you should be proud of your skin color, you should be proud of your looks. By calling yourself ugly, you're just insulting your own parents whom you got your looks from...woah, woah, wait a second, I talk so sensible, that's so un-Ronnish of me." Ron said with a bemused look.

"I don't think so." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

Ron gritted his teeth, looked at Hermione with a fixed stare for a minute. Then, he shouted.

"HEAR THIS OUT, HERMIONE GRANGER, to me, you're the most beautiful, intelligent girl in the world, and I love you more than everything, I love you more than fried chickens, I love you more than Chocolate Frogs, I love you more than Fred and George's Pyrotechnics compendium fireworks, I love you more than Pygmy Puffs too'' Ron said in one single breath. He blushed and then, he muttered ''you're black, I am white but our love….it's red."

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. Her eyes flicker with tears.

''That was cheesy, but I love it, Ron…'' she choked.

Ron turned crimson just like his red hair.

Hermione walked towards his way and hugged him tightly. Ron, who was surprised at first, hugged her back later.

''So, it's yes?'' he inquired.

''Absolutely, with no doubts and queries'' she answered.

They smiled at each other.

* * *

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3: Forbidden Love (GWHG)

What Love Really Means

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: First femslash…I am writing. Ginmione is cool. I know many of you hate me…honestly. My heart was beating so fast while writing this fic.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Ginny is currently in an unused classroom doing her homework. Hermione is helping her with her charms homework. Well, Ginny sucks at Charms and Hermione is excellent in it. _Hermione is excellent in everything_ , Ginny thought while staring at Hermione.

Ginny loves her a lot, but she never told Hermione about this. People will call her mental or something else, they won't talk with her anymore, if they found out about this…but Ginny doesn't care about that. Ginny is scared of losing Hermione's friendship that's why she hasn't taken any step.

Ginny smiles at Hermione. She likes the way she furrows her brows, she likes the way she bites her small nails, she likes the way her small mouth widens, and she likes her chocolate brown eyes the most. Her eyes are just like the eye of a doe deer.

Suddenly, the quill accidentally fell from her hand. Hermione and Ginny both reaches for it, but then Ginny's hand touches Hermione's finger.

Hermione stares at Ginny and Ginny glances at her. They looked into each other's eyes deeply.

And then Ginny leans forward and plants a kiss on Hermione's lips, surprisingly, Hermione too kissed her back.

And soon they breaks apart. Ginny blinks, she gazes at Hermione.

''Hermione…'' Ginny murmurs.

''Don't say anything'' Hermione said and kisses Ginny again. They snogged each other like this for several minutes without saying anything. There are only sounds of moan and gasps.

''I love you'' Hermione mutters. Ginny couldn't help herself but grin. And then they starts kissing again.

* * *

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4: Love is Timeless (SSHG)

What Love Really Means

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is my first SS/HG fic.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Severus was currently in his home, in the spinner's end, in his potions room, making antidotes.

And suddenly, the lightning striked with a thunder. After that, it started raining heavily. Severus closed the windows.

He stopped in his tracks…he started to remember somethings which he encountered in the past. He fell down on the sofa with a thud noise. His heart was beating rapidly, he was sweating profusely. He frowned ''No''.

* * *

Flashbacks

* * *

Severus was currently sitting in the Great Hall gloomily while frowning at all the lively beings in front of him.

Severus noticed a new girl arriving in the Great Hall. He has never seen her before.

''Ladies and Gentleman, May I introduce you to Miss Hermione Granger, our new foreign exchange student'' Dumbledore announced.

''I never knew that Hogwarts accepts Foreign Exchange students'' Evans Rosier muttered beside him. Severus stared at Hermione suspiciously. She was currently talking with Lily Evans, his love and his enemies, The Marauders in the Gryffindor table.

He looked away quickly when he saw Hermione glancing at him.

* * *

WLRM

* * *

''I have found out about your past or may I say…future'' Severus sneered at Hermione.

Hermione glanced around with a shocked expression. They were currently at the Forbidden Forest.

''How do you found out?'' she asked.

''I overheard Dumbledore's and your conversation….Granger, who're you actually?'' Severus narrowed his eyes.

''All I can really say that, I know many things about you and …I know that you love Lily Evans'' Hermione whispered while smiling softly.

Severus stepped backwards, he stared at the girl with dubiety.

* * *

WLRM

* * *

Severus was now in the potions class. Today Slytherin has a double potions class with the Gryffindor and Slughorn partnered him with this Granger.

''We need to add bicorn into this potion'' Hermione whispered with a smile.

''I don't think so...'' But Hermione ignored him and added the bicorn. The potion turned into the same color which has been mentioned in the book.

Severus gazed at her.

''How do you did that?'' he asked.

''I just know'' Hermione smiled. ''You should smile often, Severus.''

Severus eyes turned wide, when she said his name. His heart was beating faster, blinking, and his pale cheeks turned red.

* * *

WLRM

* * *

Hermione walked towards his way and said ''I have to go, my time has come.''

He gazed at her and nodded.

''I see…I hope…we meet again in the future'' he said.

She remained silent.

* * *

End of flashbacks

* * *

He frowned. He heard someone knocking the entrance door.

He opened the door and was surprised to see Hermione Granger.

''Miss Granger…'' he muttered.

''Professor Snape…I…I'm sorry'' she said.

''Miss Granger, I'm too old for you, I am almost like your father'' he told her.

''I know, Sir'' she smirked.

He grinned and shook his head.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Eternal Love (CDHG)

What Love Really Means

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A.N: Pathetic one is this.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Hermione enters the graveyard. She walks towards the Grave in the corner.

 _Cedric Diggory_

30th October, 1977-24th June, 1995

 _You will be always the champion of every Hufflepuffs._

Hermione smiles, she spoke softly ''He is not only the champion of Hufflepuffs but the whole Hogwarts.''

Hermione took out her wand and mutters ''Orchideous''. She points her wand at the Grave and a bouquet of flowers is produced.

The moonlight is falling on the grave. It looks more beautiful.

Hermione always liked Cedric Diggory since the day she met him. She still remembers his face even now. Ten years has passed since his death. Voldemort was defeated too. _I wonder if he's happy_ , Hermione thought.

* * *

Flashbacks

* * *

''I hate Weasley…he the worst'' Hermione cries, her eyes were puffy red, and her cheeks were swollen. She hides herself in the unused classroom in the seventh floor. Ron Weasley made fun of Hermione again. He made fun of her hair, her tooth and her personality.

''Hey there''

She turns around and sees a very tall guy, must be a fourth year, and he's very handsome too. He is staring at Hermione with concern.

''Are you alright?'' he asks.

Hermione cries and said ''I am fine.''

Cedric sits beside her and said ''what's wrong?''

Hermione looks up at him and said ''Weasley told me…that I am like a beaver.''

''Well, Beavers are cute, I like Beavers'' Cedric said with a warm smile.

Hermione gazes at him, her cheeks reddened.

* * *

WLRM

* * *

Hermione is running late for Snape's class. Hermione's a second year now, and she has broken one rule again: Getting late for Snape's class. Well, she has broken many rules before. And then, her legs slipped and she tripped and fell backwards on the cold ground.

Her leg hurts, there's a small wound in her leg. She clutches her right leg and cries in agony. Many students passes by her but ignore her completely.

She cries inwardly.

''What happened?''

She looks at Cedric Diggory; he furrows his brows and tightens his lips.

''It's just a light sprain, don't worry, I am fine'' Hermione said while staring at him warily.

Cedric turns around, and then crouches on the ground while bending one knee.

''Ride on my back'' He tells. Hermione blushed.

She wanted to deny but then her legs hurts so much that she can't walk.

Hermione places her hands around his shoulders. She winces a little, when he stood up and started to walk while carrying her on his back. He walks towards the Hospital wing.

Hermione blushes in embarrassment, she mutters ''Thank You.''

''It's alright'' he grins.

* * *

WLRM

* * *

Hermione is crying, _Ron that git, ruined her date, ruined her most wonderful night._ She is crying while sitting on corner of the Great Hall, hiding herself behind the statue.

''Granger''

She turns around to see, Cedric Diggory, but now he is frowning at her.

''What's wrong?'' he asks.

''I'm fine'' Hermione replies. She is a bit irritated.

''Granger, _Hermione_ …crying won't solve anything'' he said with a tired expression.

And then the wizarding music band that Dumbledore booked for this Yule Ball started to play their last song.

''Wanna Dance?'' he asks.

Hermione looks up at him, and said ''I don't dance with old people.''

''Really...but I am a better dancer than Viktor Krum'' Cedric winks, she blushes heavily.

And then, she hesitantly nods and took his held out hand and starts dancing. After the dance, her mood's better and all thanks to Cedric.

* * *

End of Flashbacks

* * *

Hermione sighs.

''Hermione''

She heard his voice; she glances around to see no one. She felt like crying but didn't cry, and she won't cry this time.

''I love you'' she said in a whisper.

There is silence, all she could hear the wind blowing.

''Me too'' she hears his voice again.

She smiles.

* * *

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 6: Love is Sweet Tragedy(DMHG)

What Love Really Means

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: My Most favorite pairing, Dramione. Hermione is out of character. This chapter is the most pathetic chapter. Hermione's out of Character so as Draco. LOL.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

* * *

Voldemort won the war. But he didn't killed Harry, he made Harry his slave, much to Harry's horror, He made Ron…Snape's slave much to the dismay of Snape. And he made Hermione…Draco's slave. Hogwart has turned into a Monster's Mansion. Muggle borns worked there as slaves, Vampires and Wolves and other dangerous creatures ruled the school, and the purebloods students became the king of them and all the Half Blood student's were like 'Go with the Flow'.

Draco entered his room, he saw Hermione was lying in the ground, her hands and legs were in shackles and her robes were torn apart, and blood was spurting out of her chest, her body was full of wounds and she looked pale and tired, and there were scars on her neck too.

When she noticed Draco entering his room, she winced a bit.

''Hey there, Miss Know-It-All, Mud-blood'' He sneered, his eyebrows were slanted inward and there was a wrinkle in his nose.

Hermione frowned, she bowed her head, tried to hide her face. Draco scowled at her. He felt that she would defend, gave him a witty remark but…

''Tippy'' he called.

''Yes, Master Draco'' Tippy chirped while appearing with a cracking noise.

''Take Miss Granger, wash her, give her some warm robes and feed her'' he commanded. Hermione gazed at him. Draco looked away from her face and left his room.

* * *

WLRM

* * *

Hermione was cleaning the library of the Malfoy Manor. The library and the Garden were the best parts of this Manor according to Hermione. She loved the library a lot; it brings a lot of memories. The library reminded her of Hogwarts Library. She missed Hogwarts a lot.

Since the day she has joined, Draco has treated her nicely, well, by treating her nicely meaning that he didn't physically abused her…well, he did insulted her many a times but he's a bit different now. Hermione hated herself being a slave. But, she kept all her pain to herself. Because, no one's there for her right now. 'I am alone...' She thought.

She took out a book from one of the shelves. It was 'Hogwarts: A History'. She smiled while looking at it. Harry, Ron and Ginny used to tease her for buying this same book every year. She wondered 'Where's Harry and Ron? I hope they're okay'. Hermione does not knew that Harry's Voldemort's slave and Ron worked as a servant for Snape, for which Ron's quite happy as Snape was better than Voldemort a lot.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps.

She glanced around to see Draco Malfoy, gazing at her confusingly.

''Malfo…Sir, do you want something?'' she asked Draco while lowering her head.

''Nothing…I just came here to convey a message…Potter and Weasley has fled…'' Draco said.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes sparkles with sudden happiness and a bit of confusion.

''Leave, Granger, Mother and Father, They're currently in Dark Lords House, celebrating little Delphini's birthday, it's your great chance to escape, go now'' he said with a frown. Hermione remained calm. He gritted his teeth and shouted. ''The Dark Lord might torture you.''

Hermione remains silent, she frowns and said ''I have to clean the entrance room, Sir, so I would be glad If you kindly leave me alone.''

Draco stared at her in disbelief, he scowled at her. But Hermione Ignored him again and then, she left the library.

* * *

WLRM

* * *

Draco entered his room, he noticed Hermione lying on the sofa, sleeping peacefully. Draco has let her share his bedroom. The Malfoy Manor had many rooms but his parents did not like the idea of Hermione's stay in the Guest room, after all, she's a slave, and Slave deserved Cellars but Draco requested his parents to keep her in his room so that he could keep his eyes on her.

Draco frowned; he unbuttoned his shirt, and tossed it on the ground. He looked at the mirror. His whole upper body was filled with scars and wounds. He flinched a bit. He sighed and sat there on the bed.

''Wish Potter would kill the nose less Bleeder'' he mutters. He blinked; he felt a cold hand gripping his shoulder. He turned around to see Granger staring at him with a sad expression.

''Can I help you with your wounds, Sir?'' she asked Draco. Draco glanced at her warily and nodded slowly.

Hermione then started to tend his wounds in the muggle way. He winced, and flinched a bit.

''Why don't you use your wand?'' He gasped in pain when he felt her touching his wound in his back. He saw her dabbing it with her handkerchief.

''I don't have a wand with me right now'' She answered.

''Stop right now'' he shouted. Hermione looked at him in confusion.

He got up from his bed, opened the drawer of the shelves and took out a wand.

He gave it to her and said ''Take it, and leave this place quickly, right now.''

Hermione stared at him for a brief moment and then looked away.

''I don't want to go anywhere''

''Granger, stop talking like a mad woman'' he shouted again. He grabbed her hand, forced her to turn around, and then gripped her shoulder and shooked it vigorously.

''Why you're behaving like this, Granger? Why?'' he yelled as loud as he could. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

''I…don't know'' she retorted softly. Draco bites his cheek, forced his lips together.

''You're mad'' he said.

''I guess I am'' she grinned humorlessly. Draco couldn't help but shook his head in annoyance.

''Aunt Bella has tortured you so bad, she even changed your bossy, uptight personality too'' he continued "Where's that lioness?''

''She died long ago'' She answered quickly. Draco stared at her with a frown.

''I want her to come alive again'' he said.

She looked at him.

* * *

WLRM

* * *

"You filthy little mudblood, How dare you steal the sword?" Bellatrix shrieked like a banshee. Hermione cried "No, I didn't, No". Bellatrix smirked "Oh, Yes, you did" and then, bites her tender flesh roughly.

"Noooooooooo"

The Scene dissolved, Hermione woke up, panting and breathing heavily. The time was around 2:00 P.M.

She saw that Draco was looking at her worriedly,.

"I am sorry" Hermione apologized while blushing in embarrassed.

"Well...you should be, you have ruined my sleep" He said while looking straight into her. Hermione remained quiet.

Draco frowned "Two years ago, you would have said 'Well, you deserved it, Ferret'' Am I correct, Granger?"

Hermione sighed "Everything has changed now."

"I disagree" Draco said and then, sat beside her in the Sofa. He continued "If you look clearly, then you would see only the things around us has changed, You're still you and I am still me."

Hermione Ignored him. Draco furrowed his brows and said "Will you stop ignoring me?"

Hermione Ignored him again and got up off the sofa. She walked slowly out of the room. She passed through the corridors of the Malfoy Manor and then, she descended down the stairs and walked towards the exit door. She wanted some alone time for herself.

She was currently in the garden now. The garden was really vast. It was filled with beautiful Flowers, Herbs and vines, the trees were filled with ripe fruits, she can hear the sound of the insects buzzing. It was like a fairytale garden. She loved this place.

"I knew you'd be here" She heard a voice. Hermione frowned and turned around to see Draco Malfoy with his smug smirk.

"What're you doing here, Sir? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Hermione shouted with an annoyed face.

"I would never leave you alone" Draco replied, he was still smirking which annoyed Hermione more. But, another part inside her liked what he said. For the first time, she felt happy. She looked at him with a scowl, but was smiling inwardly.

* * *

WLRM

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the balcony and was staring at the beautiful night sky full of stars.

''Granger…'' Draco called. She turned around to see that he was looking at her while leaning against the doorway.

''What's wrong, Sir?'' she asked curiously.

''Granger…I have told Tippy, get ready…you'll leave this place tomorrow'' he said.

''I won't go anywhere, I have told you before, Sir'' she shouted.

Draco scorned and said ''you have to go…and call me by my name, you calling me 'Sir' irritates me.''

''Draco…I have already told you…I won't go anywhere, why you're doing this to me?'' Hermione cried.

''I hate seeing you like this…Granger…you're so…'' he stopped.

''Draco, I can't stay without you…I love you, Please let me stay'' she pleaded. He stared at her in disbelief. It happened so suddenly, Draco has never expected all of it. Granger loving him, It's impossible, Seem's like the World going to end soon, He thought. He looked and her, cleared his throat and said,

''What? Have you lost your mind? Well, seems like you really —'' He couldn't finish off because Hermione kissed him suddenly and after some minutes, she lets him go. Draco stared at her with wide eyes.

''Granger…'' he whispered. Hermione smiled at him.

Draco pushed her against the wall, attacked her with his lips while gripping her back lightly. Her hand was in his hairs.

''I love you, Draco...'' Hermione mumbled.

''You're hopeless'' he smirked and kissed her again.

* * *

WLRM

* * *

They were currently in the forest of Dean. Draco has escaped the manor along with Hermione yesterday.

They were walking for about two hours.

''Draco wait…please'' Hermione said while taking heavy breaths.

Draco stopped and looked at her with concern.

Draco took out the small muggle water container which was filled with water and gave it to her.

Hermione took the bottle and started to gulp the water.

''We have to walk faster as we can'' he said. And suddenly, the forest shook with a deafening blast.

They saw Bellatrix Lestrange appearing there in front of them.

''Draco…good to see you again'' Bellatrix grins.

Draco and Hermione stared at Bellatrix, both of them looked horrified. As soon as Bellatrix moved a bit towards them, Draco quickly holds Hermione's hand and disapparated away from there.

They apparated inside a cave now, Draco said ''Get away from here, now, go.'' It was happening so fast for Draco. Hermione shook her head.

''I won't go anywhere'' Hermione cried.

And suddenly they saw Bellatrix Lestrange apparating there. She pointed her wand towards Hermione and muttered a deadly curse.

Draco pushed Hermione out of the way and took the curse.

Draco falls on the ground, and clutched his chest, while crying in agony. Hermione stared at him in shock.

''Seems like your blood traitor boyfriend's dead right'' Bellatrix grins. She pointed her wand at Hermione but Hermione was faster, she cried a hex. Bellatrix shrieked, she vanishes.

''Draco…'' Hermione cried. She took his head, and placed it on her lap.

''Get away from here, Granger…'' he said while coughing blood.

''You can't die, Draco…no'' she shouted.

''Granger….Hermione…I love you and I want you to be happy'' he said. His hand became cold and frozen. He's no more.

''Draco…NO'' Hermione cried loudly.

* * *

Sixteen years later

* * *

Voldemort was defeated four years ago by Harry, He couldn't take all of those shits, he was tired of taking care of baby Delphini, changing her nappies, full of potties; he was tired of hugging Voldemort all day long, he was tired of giving Voldemort's pet vampires Muggle born's blood, he was completely tired of Voldemort's sexual abuse, so he fled away from Voldy's scary Riddle Manor with the help of Ron and his boyfriend, Professor Snape and the three of them killed Voldemort. The new Minister of Magic was announced and elected and that's, Hermione Jean Granger. Today, she came here to see off her son, Scorpius Granger. This was his last year.

''Bye, Mum'' said the Platinum haired boy with grey eyes. He waved at Hermione, his girlfriend Rose Snape-Weasley, the daughter of Severus Snape and Ron Weasley, was sitting beside him. Hermione smiled at him.

''Bye'' she said.

The train headed off. She then took out her wand, well; it was Draco's former wand, the wand which he gave it to her to use. She gripped it tightly and stared again at the retreating Hogwarts express with a sad smile.

* * *

The End


End file.
